


The Way Things Work

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [73]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Injuries, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro never tells Kagami when he gets into a fight.  That doesn't stop Kagami from finding out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR3 Himuro & Kagami Art Fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222769) by winterstuck. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 6: Remixes.

Himuro opened his mailbox to a familiar sight. He smiled as he took out the drugstore bag shoved inside and opened it; he wasn't surprised at all to see Taiga's nearly-illegible handwriting on a note taped to the top of the box of painkillers. Taiga's handwriting had been terrible for as long as they'd known each other, regardless of what language he was writing in.

The scribble seemed to dance a bit before his eyes, and trying to focus on it did nothing for his growing headache. He didn't really need to read it though; he was certain it said the same thing it said every time. "You should have called me. You know I'd always have your back in a fight." He knew Taiga meant it, but he also knew he'd never take Taiga up on the offer. After all, doing so would negate the entire reason he kept getting into fights in the first place.

It was no secret that Taiga was head-over-heels in love with a certain blue-haired member of his basketball team, just as it was no secret that said teammate worried himself sick every time Taiga was hurt. For Kuroko, Taiga tried his best to rein in his temper and avoid fights, even if it meant turning a blind eye to everyone who had less-than-polite things to say about him and his boyfriend.

Himuro, however, had no such ties to Kuroko, so he had nothing stopping him, and he wasn't going to let anyone talk crap about one of his best friends and get away with it. He suspected that Taiga had at least some sense of what he was up to, but by mutual unspoken agreement, neither of them ever brought it up. He knew the Seirin third-years knew as well; they had made passing comments to him about it more than once. It was probably one of them who had snitched to Taiga.

Honestly, it was probably Hyūga again; it usually was, but since it could have been any of them, he'd tell all three of them off like usual, but they all knew he didn't mean it. So long as Taiga never knew _why_ he was getting in fights, he didn't mind. He'd keep doing what he was doing so long as there was need for it, and they'd continue snitching to Taiga, who would continue to send him first-aid supplies and give him a hard time about it. It was a strange sort of setup, but it seemed to work.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
